Presente cambiante
by Manosfrias
Summary: Taichi ha roto esquemas y se ha adelantado con su regalo para su esposa, sin embargo, cosas como esa pueden tener resultados inesperados. [Este fic surge de la actividad de navidad del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Este fic es parte de la actividad de Navidad del topic taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Él permanecía con un gesto tenso camuflajeado mientras la veía sostener su presente. Intentaba recordar en qué momento pudo haber ocurrido tal confusión, remontándose a las ultimas horas. Estaba seguro que esto terminaría siendo una anécdota graciosa, tal y como resultaba la expresión en el rostro de su compañera en esos momentos.

.

.

La gente revoloteaba por los centros comerciales a paso constate y veloz, cargando al menos una bolsa, mientras el viento invernal causaba un ligero estremecimiento en más de uno de los transeúntes. Taichi contemplaba la escena desde su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, romper costumbres y adelantarse a esta época le resultaba inesperadamente reconfortante, al igual que haber terminado su informe sobre el mundo digital para cerrar el año.

No podía esperar a que llegara la noche, iba a ser la primera navidad de Hayato, mientras Taiyo con su par de años se había vuelto un remolino de actividad que alegraba sus noches. Dio media vuelta, dando la espalda al ventanal, y se inclinó para abrir un cajón a su izquierda, sacando el paquete que había envuelto una semana antes. Estaba seguro que a Sora le gustaría su elección.

.

.

—Definitivamente esta época te pone cara de bobo —soltó Yamato tras unos minutos de silencio. Ambos se encontraron camino a sus casas y decidieron compartir el resto del trayecto en metro charlando sobre un montón de cosas, hacía tiempo que no se veían cara a cara.

Taichi achicó sus ojos antes de aclarar su garganta. El vagón estaba extrañamente a media capacidad, pero ellos preferían permanecer de pie.

—Eso lo dice el señor reno —respondió Taichi con aire victorioso. Esas fotos que les envió Mimi años atrás siempre serían su arma ganadora, Yamato haciendo gestos ridículos mientras usaba un gorro con astas y una nariz roja de plástico—. Y no vengas con eso de que estabas obligado, que se nota cuando haces las cosas de mala gana.

El rubio rodó los ojos y miró hacia un costado, como si algo se le hubiese perdido en el suelo del vagón.

—Ejem… bueno, ganas esta vez —dijo casi en un susurro—. Cambiando de tema, escuché que lograste resolver una disputa por construcciones ilegales en una terminal de entrada al mundo digital.

A ambos les tocaba profundamente ese tema, ya que por sus respectivas profesiones habían visto en primera fila la forma en que se desenvolvió ese conflicto, llegando muchas veces a maldecir las acciones británicas, e incluso las francesas, sobre esa área, principales combustibles para la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

El castaño suspiró antes de contestar.

—Si, al menos puse mi granito de arena en ello, espero que esta vez sea algo definitivo… ambos mundos ya tienen suficientes problemáticas por si solos, como para que empecemos a mezclarlos, pero bueno, eso es algo que también conoces de primera mano.

Yamato había visto muchas cosas tránsfugas desde que era reportero, especialmente las relacionadas al mundo digital desde que se establecieron puntos de unión estables entre ambos mundos, hacía ya 6 años. Los otrora elegidos tenían motivaciones para lograr la mejor convivencia posible, más ahora que su función como elegidos había terminado, dejando paso a la llegada de los denominados Tamers, los entrenadores y compañeros de digimon. Ese vínculo formado de manera natural, sin la intervención de fuerzas que llegaban a ser superiores a la comprensión humana, era algo por lo que merecía la pena esforzarse en mantener libre de los intereses de dudosa moralidad.

—Ninguno está solo en esto —dijo Yamato tras el silencio generado por su amigo—, recuérdalo —agregó.

El castaño parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Si que te queda eso de hacerte el genial —señaló con aire divertido.

—Ya volviste a ser el tonto que todos conocemos… —un súbito movimiento del tren le hizo perder el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia el Yagami, y separándose al instante.

—Yamato, está bien que me tengas aprecio, después de todo seremos consuegros —esto último lo mencionó con especial disfrute, apreciando el cambio en el rostro del rubio—, pero no hay necesidad de ser tan efusivo —dijo en tono burlón.

El aludido puso cara de pocos amigos y seguramente estaba golpeándolo mentalmente.

—Midori nunca se fijaría en un Yagami, acéptalo —contestó son un deje de molestia.

El moreno iba a contestar, pero el sonido indicando que había llegado a la estación en la que debía bajarse lo interrumpió. Tomó rápidamente la bolsa de tela que estaba junto a sus pies y caminó hacia la puerta del vagón.

—No te pongas así, sabes que es broma —dio media vuelta para despedirse—. Dale saludos a Mimi de nuestra parte, hace tiempo que no nos juntamos.

—Se los daré… podemos organizar algo junto a Takeru antes de que termine el año —respondió el ojiazul mientras se cerraban las puertas automáticas.

El castaño hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano antes de seguir su camino a casa.

.

.

—De seguro intercambiaste bolsas con Yamato —señaló Sora mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama. Taichi era un libro abierto para ella, así que incluso si hubiese intentando ocultar el cambio de regalos, no lo habría conseguido.

El prendedor con motivos espaciales tiernos habría pasado desapercibido, pero las guías de decoración y jardinería, junto a una foto enmarcada del matrimonio Ishida, eran imposibles de justificar.

—Si, mañana le diré… —notaba como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas mientras la perspectiva de como acercarse a Yamato se volvía una interrogante mayor.

La otrora Takenouchi también notó esto, acercándose ágilmente hacia su compañero, quien permanecía sentado en el borde de su cama. En 3 meses ya ni se notaba que había tenido a su segundo hijo, ese pequeño pelirrojo que hasta último momento pensaban sería niña.

—¿Qué me ibas a regalar?

—Bueno… estos últimos meses hemos estado un tanto "distantes", así que pensé que podíamos… —fue interrumpido por su esposa, quien ya tenía una ceja levantada.

—Mejor yo se lo explico a Mimi… —se acercó con aire provocativo al Yagami, haciendo que se recostara sobre la cama—. Ojalá no estuvieran celebrando junto a sus padres —señaló divertida antes de robarle un beso fugaz—, y que no estés entrando en una crisis de la mediana edad, no necesito nada para querer hacer el amor contigo, así que dime como te sientes —agregó mientras correspondía el abrazo del castaño.

Él pestañó un par de veces antes de sonreír con calidez.

—Te amo.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que el fic haya sido de vuestro agrado, como lo fue para mi el escribirlo. La palabra secreta si que será un reto.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
